Devin Thatcher
History Devin Thatcher doesn't remember his mother nor does he care to. She died when he was 4-years-old and he had spent most of his life in an orphanage and was homeschooled . Those years were the worst of his life. Life there was a giant free-for-all where nobody cared for one another and were only concerned with their own self-pity and hatred for others. He grew up around kids who were either filed with self-pity and sadness and longing for thier parents or kids who hid it by bullying others. He grew up without being shown love for most of his life, except for the few couples who came by to adopt some lucky kid and save him from the horrors of the orphanage. When he was 14 when he ran away...exactly ten years after he got there. He travelled all around the country, until he was a attacked by a Set animal. Being a child of Set, he was able to control it using his power. Once he realized this however, he remembered his anger and hatred toward the orphanage he used to live at and sent the monster there to kill everyone living there. After it left, a black sword named, "Redemption", floated down from the sky (later discovered to be a gift from his father) causing him to go searching for an explanation for what happened. He lived on his own for two years until he was found by two demigods where they explained what he was and brought him to Camp Pyramid. A week after he arrived he was claimed by Set. During the time he was on his own, some battle skills and proficency with his powers. Personality He is dark and quiet and when he does talk he is quick and to the point. He doesn't take orders well and has a short temper. Ever since he sent that Set animal to his old orphanage, he has regretting with all his soul. He doesn't like to be around most people and has been described as thick-headed. However he protects his friends and the people he cares about. He tends to stay in the shadows until he has something to say. Weapons He has a black sword that he always keeps at his side named "Redemption". It is, also, his primary weapon. He also has a necklace of a pale skull that turns into a large scythe when he throws it to the ground named "Damnation". He rarely uses this as he likes to make it his "secret weapon". sword.jpg|"Redemption" SkullChainNecklace_Silver_1-215x270.jpg|"Damnation" (necklace) Laylascythe.jpg|"Damnation" (scythe) Powers Offensive #Children of Set have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Set have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. #Children of Set have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the affected area, the worse the scald. The area cannot be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Set can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains.. #Children of Set can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. #Children of Set can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Set are innately stronger and faster in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. #Children of Set have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Supplementary #Children of Set have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. #Children of Set have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Set to attack or flee freely. #Children of Set can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, children of Set have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Set are cunning, and intelligent #Children of Set are able to adapt easily in desert environments. #Children of Set can be able to predict the weather and more specifically when natural disasters is going to occur. #Children of Set can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Relationships Category:Male Category:Children of Set Category:Counselors Category:Shadowsoldier3 Category:Demigod